Une Semaine et un Rencard
by Daw-Set
Summary: Traduction de "A Week and a Date" de Sela McGrane. Harry comprend que sa meilleure amie, Hermione, a le béguin pour le professeur McGonagall. Il la défie de faire la cour à leur professeur. Après tout, Hermione n'a jamais rencontré un défi qu'elle ne pouvait pas relever. En fait, elle relève généralement le défi et va même au-delà des attentes. Cette fois ne fera pas exception.


Je précise que ce one-shot est une traduction de la fiction **A Week and a Date** de **Sela McGrane.** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le scenario, ni l'écriture, ni rien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **JOUR 1**

« Elle est un peu vieille, non ? » questionna Harry, donnant un coup de coude à Hermione alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

« Qui ? » demanda Hermione.

« Le professeur McGonagall » répondit tranquillement Harry. « Je veux dire, tu la fixes depuis dix minutes. C'est évident que tu l'aimes bien ou un truc dans ce goût-là. Mais sérieusement, Mione, est-ce qu'elle n'est pas un peu vieille pour toi ? J'imagine qu'elle est plutôt jolie pour une femme âgée, mais... »

« Elle n'est pas vieille ! » défendit Hermione dans un sifflement. « C'est une femme magnifique ! »

« Donc tu l'aimes, alors ? » appuya Harry, l'air amusé.

« Quelque chose comme ça » grogna Hermione, réalisant qu'Harry venait effectivement de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle avait caché toute cette année. Et l'année d'avant. Et l'année avant ça. Bigre, elle devait être folle.

« Bah, à chacun ses problèmes, j'imagine. » Harry haussa les épaules, lui administrant une tape sur le dos. « On ne peut pas vraiment choisir qui on aime, hein ? »

« Manifestement » murmura Hermione en le regardant. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Harry ? »

« La courtiser, bien sûr » dit-il sans réfléchir longtemps. « Je veux dire, on n'est plus mineurs. Voldemort s'est chargé de ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un livre pour apprendre comment proposer un rencard à un professeur » soupira la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans. « Où est-ce que je commencerais ? »

« Eh bien, après tout le harcèlement de ces dernières années... »

« Je ne harcèle pas Minerva ! » siffla Hermione.

« D'accord » sourit Harry. « Toutes les _recherches_ que tu as faites... »

« Mieux » souffla Hermione. « À peine. »

« Donc, tu dois savoir tout ce qu'elle aime et n'aime pas » raisonna son meilleur ami. « Déjà est-ce qu'elle aime les autres femmes ? »

« Elle et Madame Bibine ont eu plusieurs rencards » lâcha Hermione sans y penser.

« Génial » sourit Harry. « Je vais caser ça quelque part la prochaine fois que j'irai prendre un verre avec Rolanda »

Hermione soupira, songeant à quel point il était injuste que le professeur préféré de _Harry_ ait été plus que volontaire pour une amitié après la guerre. Harry et Madame Bibine étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'un voleur de son butin, et elle en était follement jalouse. Minerva maintenait toujours une distance très professionnelle entre elles, même si tout le monde dans cette fichue école savait que la directrice de Poudlard était très attachée à la gryffondor.

« Elle ne m'appelle même pas _Hermione_ » fit la gryffondor en boudant. « Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour qu'elle me considère comme _plus_ qu'une amie si on n'a même pas une conversation décontractée ? »

« Je suppose que tu devrais être plus subtile que tu ne l'as été jusque là » fit songeusement Harry. « Je veux dire, tu la respectes comme une élève respecte son professeur. Donc, c'est comme ça qu'elle te voit, n'est-ce pas ? Comme une élève. Si tu _agis_ comme une égale, avec ou sans sa permission, elle pourrait commencer à te traiter comme ça. »

Hermione regarda Harry avec surprise. C'est à vrai dire très perspicace. Et, réfléchit-elle, un changement d'approche pourrait marcher. Elle avait pensé que le problème venait de _ce qu_ 'elle faisait, pas de _comment_ elle le faisait. « Quand es-tu devenu aussi intelligent, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle avec sourire.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur » rit-il. « Professeur Granger, déjà rencontrée ? »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

« Ne te moque pas. J'étais sérieuse. »

« Moi aussi » répondit-il solennelement. « Maintenant il faut s'organiser. J'exige que tu obtiennes un baiser de sa part dans moins d'une semaine. »

Avec un sourire entendu, Hermione termina son repas et ils partirent précisément s'organiser.

* * *

 **JOUR 2**

« Minerva » prononça délibérément Hermione, trouvant le matin suivant la sorcière plus âgée en dehors de ses appartements. « Puis-je vous parler ? »

La directrice eut l'air surprise par l'usage de son prénom par une élève. « Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné la permission de m'appeler ainsi, Miss Granger » dit-elle.

« Ni d'avoir énoncé que je ne le pouvais pas » répondit Hermione. « Et c'est _Hermione_ , pour vous. »

Avec un semi-sourire amusé, Minerva acquiesça. « Soit, _Hermione_ , que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Un sourire de chat se forma sur ses lèvres. « Je me demandais si vous aimeriez sortir du château ce soir, et aller aux Trois Balais pour prendre un verre avec moi. Nous sommes samedi, donc aucune classe demain matin, et j'ai déjà vérifié auprès de Filius que vous n'aviez pas de tour de garde ce soir. Il a mentionné que cela faisait un moment que vous n'aviez pas mis le pied en dehors du château, et donc... »

« Vous m'offrez des arguments en acier trempé » dit Minerva, les lèvres crispées.

Hermione n'était pas certaine de savoir si la crispation était dû à un malaise, ou à un effort pour ne pas sourire. Elle espérait que ce soit la dernière solution. « Alors ? » pressa-t-elle.

« D'accord » dit finalement la plus âgée. « À quelle heure ? Dois-je vous rencontrer ici, ou... »

« Sept heures ce soir, et c'est supposé être une agréable soirée, donc je pourrais vous retrouver ici et nous profiterons d'une ballade ensemble ? » suggéra Hermione. Oui. Elle prenait le contrôle de la situation comme un détraqueur à Azkaban.

« Comme vous voudrez » soupira Minerva.

* * *

 **JOUR 3**

« Bonjour, Minerva ! » salua Hermione, heurtant _accidentellement_ l'objet de ses affections dans un hall pratiquement désert. Merlin soit béni pour la stupide carte de Harry. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Léger mal de crâne post-cuite ce matin, grâce à vous et votre jeu idiot d'action ou vérité » répondit-Minerva avec humour.

La nuit dernière avait vraiment sorti Minerva de son coquillage, et Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de voir que l'état de détente n'était pas encore parti. Elle espérait que ce progrès demeurerait.

« Vous étiez supposée être une participante volontaire » rappela-t-elle à la plus âgée. « Et j'ai été ravie d'apprendre que la grande Minerva McGonagall était aussi encline à faire une nuit blanche que la première sorcière venue. »

Minerva rosit. « Hermione, s'il vous plaît... »

« Je n'en dirai pas un mot » promit la plus jeune. Elle fit un pas en avant et prit la main de Minerva, la pressant gentiment. « Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Je peux ? » demanda Minerva. « Ce n'est rien de personnel, Hermione, mais vous êtes encore tellement jeune. »

« Vous pouvez » la rassura la plus jeune. « Les gens ne blessent pas ceux auxquels ils tiennent le plus. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de Minerva, et avec une dernière pression sur la main de l'autre femme, elle tourna les talons et partit, laissant la directrice de Poudlard comprendre le sous-entendu.

* * *

 **JOUR 4**

Le lundi était un jour épuisant pour les élèves, et Hermione ne faisait pas exception. Toutefois, la gryffondor savait que si Minerva voyait sa fatigue, le pari serait inutile en ce qui concernait la question de savoir si Hermione était ou non capable de supporter une vie d'adulte. En réalité, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il y aurait un quelconque doute. N'avait-elle pas fait ses preuves à travers toute l'affaire des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron ? Les cours étaient finalement terminés pour la journée, Hermione venait de poser son sac dans son dortoir et de se refaire une beauté, et était maintenant sur le chemin pour le bureau de Minerva.

Leur actuel professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Brown, était malade, et au grand plaisir d'Hermione, Minerva était intervenue pour donner les cours. Aussi magnifique que _ceci_ ait été, Hermione savait que cela signifiait que Minerva passerait la moitié de la soirée à corriger des devoirs, et probablement étudier les plans des leçons dans le cas où le professeur Brown ne serait toujours pas assez en forme pour enseigner. Hermione, bien sûr, n'avait cette année poursuivi les cours de métamorphose que pour combler un trou dans son emploi du temps, puisqu'elle avait déjà validé un premier niveau de master, presque un an auparavant durant l'été suivant la défaite de Voldemort. Evidemment, si vous déteniez un master, vous n'étiez plus supposé retourner à Poudlard, donc elle n'avait rien dit à personne.

Ceci, bien sûr, mettait Hermione face à un dilemne. Devait-elle avouer à Minerva qu'elle avait obtenu un master, en risquant d'être bottée hors de Poudlard plus d'un mois avant d'être diplômée, et donc présenter un solide argument pour plaider en faveur d'une aide apportée à Minerva, sinon d'une reprise des classes ? Ou devait-elle juste aller offrir de la compagnie à Minerva ? Elle s'attendait à ce que la deuxième solution ne soit pas la bienvenue. Minerva n'avait jamais apprécié être dérangée pendant son travail.

Sa décision fut prise alors qu'elle rejoignait la tour principale. Elle dirait la vérité à Minerva et rien d'autre, parce que Minerva lui avait fait confiance et que la poursuite de l'égalité exigeait qu'Hermione fasse de même.

« Entrez ! » vint la brusque voix écossaise quand elle toqua à la porte.

« Minerva ? » fit Hermione en entrant.

« Hermione » dit Minerva, la regardant et lui offrant un sourire bref. « Si vous êtes venue continuer votre actuelle mission depuis trois jours d'empiéter librement sur les règles élève/professeur qui existent entre nous, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps en ce moment. Avec Derrick malade, je dois reprendre ses cours, et corriger les devoirs... Je n'ai absolument plus l'habitude, à tel point que cela en devient ridicule. Avez-vous la moindre idée de la difficulté pour trouver un remplaçant qualifié pour la métamorphose ? »

La sorcière aux yeux bruns soupira. _Allons-y_ , songea-t-elle. « Je pourrais assurer les cours » proposa-t-elle.

Minerva sourit. « C'est bien pensé, mais malgré votre qualification dans cette matière, un master est obligatoire pour enseigner, même si ce n'est qu'un remplacement. »

« J'ai passé et validé un master un en métamorphose il y a onze mois » avoua-t-elle de sa voix la plus sérieuse. « Je ne l'ai dit à personne parce que je tenais à obtenir mon diplôme de Poudlard, et que je n'avais pas eu connaissance de cette règle avant de passer l'examen. »

Minerva en fit tomber sa plume. « Hein ? » dit-elle stupidement.

« Vous pouvez vérifier auprès du Ministère » suggéra Hermione. « Je vous assure, Minerva, que vous serez contente de mes résultats d'examen. Je l'ai eu avec deux points de plus que vous, à vrai dire. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sérieuse ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton choqué.

Hermione réprima un sourire. « Oui, je le suis, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je serais plus que ravie de m'occuper des cours de métamorphose jusqu'à ce que le professeur Brown se sente mieux. Vous avez beaucoup à faire en tant que directrice. Vous n'avez pas besoin de plus de responsabilités sur vos épaules. »

« C'est très généreux, Hermione » fit lentement Minerva. « Mais vous avez sûrement d'autres choses que vous préfériez faire à la place... »

« Eh bien, comme vous avez semblé le comprendre, je fais des efforts pour être plus qu'une élève à vos yeux » répondit calmement Hermione. « Et comme vous devrez faire avec cette charge que vous aurez en plus de votre travail habituel, cela pourrait prendre des semaines avant que je puisse vous accompagner prendre un autre verre aux Trois Balais, si je ne vous soulage _pas_ de ce poids. Donc je suis, je l'avoue, la plus égoïste dans cette offre. »

« Très bien » concéda la sorcière plus âgée après un instant. « Je dois admettre que je suis un peu déconcertée par votre intérêt soudain envers moi, mais honnêtement, je pense qu'avec toute la charge de stress que je dois supporter, vous serez plus qualifiée pour enseigner à la place de Derrick que je ne le suis actuellement. »

Hermione fit le reste du chemin jusqu'au bureau de Minerva, et commença à rassembler silencieusement les piles de parchemins, les faisant finalement disparaître puis réapparaître sur son propre bureau dans son dortoir personnel. « Ce n'est pas soudain du tout » dit-elle doucement, une fois le bureau dégagé. « Mon intérêt pour vous, je veux dire. L'exprimer auparavant n'était tout simplement pas approprié. »

Les yeux de Minerva s'ouvrirent avec surprise, comprenant soudain ce qu'étaient exactement les intentions d'Hermione. La sorcière plus âgée ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais les boucles brunes se balancèrent quand la tête d'Hermione fit _non_. « Bonne nuit, Minerva » fit-elle fermement.

Plus tard, les portraits s'accorderaient d'ailleurs pour dire que la directrice de Poudlard avait été trop choquée pour dire un mot.

* * *

 **JOUR 5**

Ce matin un hibou de Minerva fit savoir qu'Hermione était excusée de tous ses cours pour remplacer le professeur Brown, ce qu'Hermione avait escompté. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas passer et obtenir ses ASPICs les yeux fermés, de toute façon. Cela ne changeait rien si elle manquait quelques cours.

La note indiquait également la hauteur de l'indemnisation en échange : huit cent gallions par jour. Avec ce revenu, même si elle ne se chargeait des classes que quelques jours, Hermione pourrait se permettre d'obtenir son propre appartement juste après son diplôme, plutôt que de prendre une colocation. Elle avait déjà effectué quelques recherches, et un endroit convenable, assez grand pour les contenir elle et sa collection de livres, coûterait probablement quatre cents gallions par mois, ce qui signifiait qu'entre ses économies et cette arrivée d'argent, elle pourrait vivre de ses rentes pour au moins six mois. Cela lui permettrait de s'investir pleinement dans la recherche d'un travail qui lui plairait. Le salaire ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit quand elle avait offert de reprendre les cours du professeur Brown, mais Hermione pensa que c'était certainement un bon dédommagement.

Bien sûr, un _meilleur_ dédommagement aurait été une potion anti-douleur à l'heure actuelle. Les cours avaient duré toute la journée, mais Hermione n'avait pas été autant sur ses pieds depuis qu'elle et les garçons avaient été en fuite. Merlin, elle était hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit. Son corps lui faisait terriblement mal.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez » gémit-elle, priant que ce ne soit pas Ginny la cherchant pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ce soir ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui impliquerait de se déplacer.

Plutôt qu'une chevelure rousse, un chignon plein de cheveux d'ébène passa la porte, l'air quelque peu mal à l'aise. « Bonsoir » dit doucement Minerva.

« Bonsoir » répondit Hermione, se redressant dans une position plus digne qu'avachie sur son lit comme un animal. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« À quel point souffrez-vous ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« Horriblement » admit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Mais c'est compensé. Enseigner est vraiment un travail merveilleux. »

« Potion anti-douleur ? » proposa Minerva avec un sourire malicieux, sortant une fiole de sa poche.

« Seigneur, je vous aime » murmura Hermione sans y penser, se redressant pour prendre la potion.

« Oui » babultia Minerva. « À ce propos... »

« Ah » fit la jeune sorcière en avalant une gorgée. Elle prit un moment pour boire la potion avant de parler. « Êtes-vous sur le point de me dire "il faut qu'on parle" ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions » répondit-elle calmement. « Mais si vous ne vous sentez pas... »

« Minerva ne soyez pas ridicule » souffla Hermione. « Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

« Peut-être que nous pourrions commencer par quelques clarifications » expliqua Minerva, s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche. « Hier soir... ce que vous avez dit à propos de votre intérêt pour moi qui n'était pas soudain... »

« Je suppose que vous voulez que je vous explique ? »

Minerva hocha la tête.

Hermione soupira, et un sourire étira les coins de ses lèvres. « Eh bien, j'avais le béguin pour vous depuis ma cinquième année. Quelque part entre ça et maintenant, je pense que ce sentiment a évolué... en amour. Je vous aime, Minerva. »

« Oh mon dieu » murmura la plus âgée. « Et donc ? Vous essayez de me séduire ? Est-ce que vous savez seulement si je suis attirée par les autres femmes ? »

« Vous avez eu un certain nombre de rendez-vous avec Rolanda pendant la majeure partie de mes troisième et quatrième années » exposa Hermione d'un ton mordant. « N'insultez pas mon intelligence, Minerva. Si je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait la moindre chance pour que vous me considériez comme une potentielle amante, je ne vous aurais pas fais des avances. »

« Soit » déglutit Minerva.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Seriez-vous intéressée par un rencard avec moi ? » questionna la plus jeune avec un haussement de sourcil.

Intérieurement, Hermione était sur le point de faire une crise de panique, mais extérieusement, elle se forçait à paraître calme. Minerva devait la voir comme une femme confiante et adulte. L'estimée directrice ne serait intéressée par rien d'autre.

« Je dois avoir perdu l'esprit, mais... » Minerva fit une pause, puis regarda Hermione directement dans les yeux. « Je crois que cela me plairait. »

Le sourire d'Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi large. Elle sentit le besoin urgent de sauter sur son lit et crier à la folie, mais elle resista. Calme et sereine, se dit-elle. Calme et sereine. « Il n'y aura cours que le matin, demain » reprit-elle. « Est-ce que la directrice peut se permettre de quitter l'école quelques heures demain soir ? »

« Elle peut » acquiesça Minerva.

« Je viendrais vous chercher dans vos quartiers à cinq heures alors » établit Hermione. « Dîner, puis surprise. »

« Entendu » approuva la plus âgée. Elle se leva pour partir. « Je vous laisse. À demain soir, Hermione. »

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Hermione sauta de son lit et alla à la porte, regardant à travers la serrure la silhouette de Minerva s'éloigner.

« Je suis complètement folle » entendit-elle Minerva murmurer au couloir. « Albus va me _coller_ aux basques. »

* * *

 **JOUR 6**

Hermione marchait avec confiance vers les quartiers de Minerva. Elle était vêtue de manière décontractée, mais élégante. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer de quelque chose de trop excentrique pour un premier rencard officiel, elle voulait au contraire avoir l'air féminine et attirante. Elle portait un jean noir, _très bien_ taillé, et un haut fluide vert émeraude, qui pendait dans un décolleté flou pour montrer la naissance de sa poitrine. Un maquillage et quelques bijoux en argent simples complétaient la tenue.

À exactement cinq heures, elle frappa à la porte de Minerva, et un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione, malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour paraître sereine, sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher à la vision de la sorcière qui la saluait.

Minerva portait un pantalon noir, et un chemisier couleur crème boutonné jusqu'en bas qu'Hermione devinait fait de soie. Ses cheveux tombaient sur une de ses épaules en une longue tresse noire. La tenue, si différente des habituelles robes de sorcière de la directrice, épousait son corps aux endroits judicieux, montrant un silhouette incroyablement athéltique qu'Hermione n'avait pas été préparée à découvrir. « Vous êtes magnifique » articula-t-elle finalement.

« Tout comme vous » répondit Minerva avec complaisance, regardant avec attention les courbes de la jeune sorcière.

« Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda Hermione, offrant sa main.

Après une brève hésitation, Minerva prit les doigts déliés et elles partirent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après une promenda jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage juste en dehors des portes de Poudlard, Hermione serra étroitement Minerva à la taille et avec un léger POP, elles disparurent de l'endroit, réapparaissant une seconde plus tard dans une rue du Londres moldu, à seulement quelques pas d'un petit restaurant italien qu'Hermione avait choisi pour leur dînner.

« C'est mon restaurant favori » admit calmement Minerva. « Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« Filius » avoua Hermione. « C'est réellement une fontaine d'informations en ce qui concerne la femme derrière le masque stoïque de la directrice. Il faut juste savoir quoi lui dire pour obtenir de lui qu'il en parle. »

Minerva eut un petit rire. « Je devrais le réprimander pour révéler d'autres secrets que les siens, quand nous retournerons à Poudlard. Qu'a-t-il encore partagé avec vous ? »

« Cela serait révélateur » fit évasivement Hermione. « Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il ait cru que votre endroit préféré pour dîner puisse être qualifié de secret. »

« Possible, mais Merlin sait ce que mon adjoint a trouvé acceptable de divulguer » contra la plus âgée tandis qu'elle entraient dans le restaurant et étaient rapidement dirriger vers une table.

Les deux femmes papotèrent et rirent autour du dîner et d'un verre de vin. Hermione savourait de voir combien Minerva était détendue, là avec elle, et espérait que le reste de la soirée se passe ainsi. « Soit » dit-elle, après avoir payé pour leur dîner et commençant à marcher vers la sortie, « êtes-vous prête pour la surprise de ce soir ? »

« Je suis un peu effrayée par ce que vous pourriez considérer comme une surprise » fit ironiquement Minerva, « mais oui, je le suis. »

« Prenez ma main » indiqua Hermione.

Minerva obéit, et un moment après elles apparurent devant le British Museum. « Une visite de musée ? » s'enquit la plus âgée. « Assez prévisible de votre part, Miss Granger » taquina-t-elle.

« Probablement » admit Hermione. « Cependant, nous allons visiter l'exposition sur la Province de Yunnan, et j'avais l'impression que vous seriez ravie de voir ça. »

La sorcière plus âgée eut un rire. « Je le suis, et vraiment, néanmois ce n'est pas ouvert au public avant encore six mois. »

« Eh bien... » Hermione fit une pause avant d'expliciter pour Minerva. Cette femme pouvait vraiment être parfois obtue. « Je me suis arrangée pour tirer les ficelles et nous faire entrer vous et moi ce soir, mais si vous préférez faire autre chose... »

« Vraiment ? » questionna Minerva, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

« Vraiment » sourit la jeune sorcière en haussant les épaules. « Apparemment ça paye d'être la meilleure amie du Héros du Monde Sorcier. »

L'exposition sur la Province de Yunnan, bien que les moldus l'ait découverte et que cela ait une signification pour eux, avait également une grande importance pour la communauté sorcière. Sur les trente-six tombes de la dynastie Han qui avaient été comptées jusqu'à maintenant, huit de ces tombes contenaient des baguettes. Le site datait d'avant l'âge de Bronze, et la découverte suggérait que les sorciers et sorcières aient été présents mille ans plus tôt que l'estimation faite. _Importante découverte_ n'était même pas un début pour une description.

Ce qui arriva ensuite fut quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas prévu. Minerva lui attrapa le visage, et l'embrassa.

« Oh mon dieu » articula Hermione quand son aînée s'éloigna en souriant.

* * *

 **JOUR 7**

Hermione se réveilla un sourire au visage. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et ne put retenir le léger halètement qui sortit de ses lèvres. Allongée à ses côtés, dormant toujours avec tranquillité, se tenait Minerva McGonagall dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. La plus âgée était emmêlée dans un drap depuis la taille, mais ses seins pâles se soulevaient et retombaient doucement alors que la directrice respirait.

 _Prend ça, Harry_ , songea Hermione.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à écrire une review directement à l'auteur, **Sela McGrane** , sur la fiction originale **A Week and a Date**.


End file.
